regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 080
Recap Friday, 1509-02-19 With his house burnt, and a Halfling Assassin stalking him from the shadows, Georg decides to return to Thornwood. He vists the Giant's Drink in the seeder part of town, and finds 3 shady looking characters. As luck would have it, they give up the name of the Halfling Assassin and the fact that he has a sidekick. But in return they want Georg to help them rob Lady Dysec. They explain that Lady Dysec had bought a dilapidated village and started excavating it. The diggers may have found something that the thugs want and ask Georg to cause a distraction so they can see what the diggers found as it must be valuable. Georg agrees, and with the new information, manages to track down the assassin's assistant. But the sneaky little git manages to escape his grasp. Frustrated and angry, Georg decides to confront Lady Redshield. Surprisingly Lady Redshield comes clean, admits not only that she is the mystery wizard, but also she is planning on becoming Countess, and even offers Georg a chance to work for her in return for Baron Song's life. Georg refuses and decides leave, despite Lady Redshield's death threats. He turns to his room and secures it for the night. Saturday, 1509-02-20 The next day he visits Arc Ramdell, and tells him about the plot. The Arc is disbelieving at first, and when he opens a letter he recently received from the Lady Redshield, it explodes, nearly killing him. Georg decides perhaps now would be a good time to flee into dark and stormy night and return to the safety of Misty Rapids, but not before he steals Arc Ramdell's spellbook and selling his horse. The journey is fraught with danger, but Georg manages to avoid most of it. He finds a safe and warm place to stay the night, before reaching home the next day. Sunday, 1509-02-21 Tired, wet & cold, Georg finds his roof leaking and his bed wet. So instead of having a nap, he goes to report everything to Baron Song. The Baron decides to send a letter to both the Queen and Countess Castillion to inform them of Lady Redshield's plot. After the conversation, Kel Greller approaches Georg and questions him about curses and how to identify or remove them, but offers little explanation of why. Monday, 1509-02-22 The day after, Georg learns the body of a halfling was washed up down river and goes to investigate. Along the way, he encounters 2 riders, chasing down a woman. Georg intervenes and learns the woman is accused of stealing from Lady Redshield. Georg decides to save the woman and send the thugs on their way, instead of stealing their souls, and offers to escort the woman back to Misty Rapids aftger investigating the halfling. During the journey the rescued woman introduces herself as Margery. And tells the tale of how she and her sisters were hired by a hooded older man to steal Lady Redshield's accounting ledger, which they managed to do, but sadly they were spotted on the way out, and her sister got shot by a crossbow, and she barely managed to escape. When they reach the village, they find that halfling was pulled from the river dead, but Georg starting to feel a little paranoia with all the schemes and plotting afoot decides to make sure. He is taken to the halfling body and recognised it as the halfling who was working as Lady Redshield's Gardner. With the Assassin confirmed dead, he collects a coded note that was on the body. Georg and Margery return to Misty Rapids. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes